


Date Night

by natashasbanner



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Carol and Maria have been friends for years and are practically inseparable. It only made sense for Carol to move in with Maria and Monica. And it worked out for awhile.But when Maria starts dating again, it digs up feelings Carol thought were long buried. She refused to ruin their friendship because of her stupid crush, but will she end up doing it anyway?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it sort of spiraled into this whole story. It's completely written and just needs some editing in a few later chapters so updates will be regular. 
> 
> Please enjoy :D

“Captain Rambeau,” Carol said, holding her glass up to Maria’s. “Has a nice ring to it.” 

Maria smiled and looked at Carol over the rim of her glass. “I think Captain Danvers might also be on the horizon,” she said, raising her eyebrows.

Carol leaned back against the worn seat and shook her head, a small smirk in place. “You really think they’d let me be in charge of anything?”

“They’d be crazy not to,” Maria argued. “You’re a damn good pilot.” 

“Yeah, well I think I’m too much of a loose cannon for that any time soon.” 

“I guess we’ll see.” Maria said with a look that Carol knew meant she wasn’t done yet.  

Carol sighed and took a drink of her beer. It was the story of her life. She didn’t fit into anyone’s box and it rubbed a lot of people the wrong way. But she wasn’t going to apologize and climbing through the ranks wasn’t a priority. She just wanted to fly. 

She watched Maria finish the rest of her beer and smiled softly to herself. Maria looked up with a raised eyebrow and Carol quickly averted her eyes to the bar. 

“Up for another round?” she asked, already sliding out of the booth. 

“Only if you’re buying.” 

“Tonight’s on me, baby.” Carol said with a wink and headed for the bar. 

The place was mostly empty, save for the regulars. Nothing like the weekends.

She turned around to lean against the bar while she waited for their beers. To her surprise, Maria wasn’t alone in their booth. A man had slid into Carol’s seat and was talking quietly to Maria. Carol pushed away from the bar, ready to scare the guy off if need be, but Maria let out a laugh, a real laugh, at something he said. Carol stood down and turned around when the bartender slid their drinks across the counter. 

“Hope I’m not interrupting,” she announced as she approached the table, a little too cheerily eve to her own ears. 

The man slid something across the table to Maria before he stood. 

He nodded at Carol as he passed with a quiet “ma’am”. 

Carol watched him return to the small group of men in the corner as she sat back down, sliding Maria her new beer. 

“Who was that?” 

Maria bit her lip as she ran her finger along the edge of the napkin he’d given her. Carol could see his number scribbled over the thin surface. 

Maria shrugged and looked back up at Carol. “Said his name was George.” 

“You two looked cozy,” Carol said with a teasing smirk, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

Maria was silent, taking a long drink of her beer. 

“He seemed alright,” she said eventually, glancing over her shoulder. 

He waved and she quickly turned back to ace Carol. 

“Oh man, he is smitten,” Carol teased, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Maria ducked her head and bit her lip again, but Carol saw her slip the napkin with his number on it into her pocket. 

Carol just sipped her beer and watched them steal glances until they eventually left the bar. 

* * *

“You still haven’t called him?” Carol asked a few days later as they did dishes together in Maria’s kitchen.

Monica sat at the table, scribbling happily in the new coloring book Carol brought over for her. Carol saw her little head pop up and look at them curiously. 

“Called who, Mommy?” she asked. 

“No one baby,” Maria said, shooting a pointed look to Carol, shoving a plate into her hands. 

Carol smirked and looked directly at Monica. “A guy gave Mommy his number and she still hasn’t called him back.” 

Maria dropped her the rag in her hand into the soapy water and glared at Carol with her lips pursed. 

“What?” Carol asked innocently. “There’s no use lying to the kid.” 

“Yeah, Mommy,” Monica chimed in. 

Carol winked at the five year old who went back to coloring, bored with their conversation already. 

“Beside the fact that he’s a complete stranger,” Maria sighed, fishing her rag out of the sink. “It’s been so long since I’ve been on a date.” 

“So what?” 

“I don’t know if I’m ready,” she admitted softly.

Carol set down the plate in her hands and reached over to touch Maria’s arm. 

“Anyone would be lucky to go out with you,” she said earnestly, looking Maria in the eye. “So what if you haven’t been on a date in a while? You’re a catch, if he can’t see that then he doesn’t deserve you.” 

“You’re right,” Maria agreed, smiling at her. 

If it made Carol’s knees go a little weak, that was beside the point. 

“And if he turns out to be a total ass, I can blame you for making me go.” 

Carol smirked. “I think I can live with that.” 

* * *

Carol sat on the couch while Maria paced back in forth in front of the phone. She had the napkin from the bar in one hand and the other kept repeatedly running through her hair.

“Just do it,” Carol groaned, rolling her head against the back of the couch. 

“I am,” Maria said, a little snappily. 

“Really?” Carol asked. “Because it looks like you’re wearing a hole into the floor.” 

“I told you it’s been a while since I’ve done this.” 

Carol rolled her eyes. “It has not been that long.” 

“The last date I can remember was before Monica was born.” 

“What about that guy you to the movies with?” Carol asked, her eyebrows furrowed. “That was only like a year ago.” 

“That guy tried to cop a feel as soon as the lights went down,” Maria said, looking at Carol with an eyebrow raised. 

Carol couldn’t help but laugh at that. She remembered when Maria told her about that particular date. She’d poured her whole soda on him before storming out of the theater. 

“Come on,” Carol said once she’d stopped laughing. “If you wait any longer you’re going to talk yourself out of it.” 

“Maybe that’s not such a bad thing?” 

Carol pushed herself up from the couch and rushed over to Maria. She snatched the napkin out of her hand and ran into the kitchen before she realized what was going on. She’d already dialed half the number by the time Maria rounded corner. 

“What are you doing?” Maria whispered, her eyes wide.

“Helping a friend,” Carol said, punching the rest of the number. 

The phone rang a few times before someone picked up and Carol immediately thrust the receiver into Maria’s hand. 

Maria mouthed something at her, more than likely a treat on her life, before she relaxed and started talking. 

Carol, proud of herself went over to the fridge to find herself something to drink. She tried not to eavesdrop on the conversation, but she couldn’t help it. 

“It’s Maria, from the bar,” she heard Maria say. 

Carol popped the tab on her soda and sat down at the little table. 

Maria glanced over her shoulder at Carol and pulled took the phone around the corner, the cord stretched around the doorframe. 

Carol wasn’t surprised, but that didn’t stop the sinking feeling in her stomach. As long as she’d known her, Maria had kept her relationships close to the vest. Everything that had happened with Monica’s father had really done a number on her. Carol didn’t blame her, she just wished she’d open herself up a little more often. 

A few minutes later, Maria came back around the corner and hung up the phone. She drifted over to the table with a dreamy look on her face. She sat down in front of Carol and reached for her soda, taking a sip and humming. 

“I take it it went well then?” Carol asked, taking back her soda. 

“I’m meeting him Friday night for dinner and a movie,” Maria said, smiling softly. 

“Classic,” Carol said, picking at the placemat on the table. “You can’t go wrong.” 

Maria checked her watch and looked back at the phone. 

“I should start trying to find a babysitter. Before they’re all booked up.” 

“I’ll watch her,” Carol offered with a shrug. 

“You will?”

“Why not? Don’t waste your money on one of the five teenagers who overcharge.” 

“What if you make plans?” 

“I’m sorry I’ve got a date with a five year old. Besides, what’s the point of me moving in here if I don’t pull my weight?” 

Maria rolled her eyes playfully. “I didn’t ask you to move in to be my live-in babysitter.” 

“No, you just got tired of me sleeping on your couch and borrowing your clothes.” 

“I haven’t gotten any of those back, by the way.” 

“Must be in the wash.” 

“Sure they are,” Maria said, swiping her soda again. “Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely,” Carol promised. “It’ll be fun.” 

“I feel bad leaving you here while I’m out having a life.” 

“At least one of us does,” Carol laughed. 

Maria sucked in a breath and looked at Carol across the table. 

“I’m going on a date,” she said, mostly to herself. 

Carol laughed and patted her hand. “You’re welcome.” 


	2. Chapter 2

“Are you sure you don’t want me to call a sitter?” Maria asked, nervously fussing with her hair in front of the mirror in her bedroom. “Lena down the street said she was free tonight.”

Carol and Monica were stretched across her bed watching her pace around the room. They’d helped her pick out an outfit that, but now she was mostly freaking out. 

“For the last time, we’ll be fine,” Carol insisted for what felt like the thousandth time. 

All week Maria had been going back and forth about whether or not she actually wanted to go. She’d psyched herself out three times and got so far as to call and cancel but Carol wouldn’t let her. 

“Okay,” Maria said, taking a deep breath. “It’s going to be fine.” 

“Exactly,” Carol nodded and reached down to pick up the two pairs of shoes Monica picked out for her. “But you can’t go barefoot.” 

Maria shook her head and turned away from the mirror to consider the two pairs of shoes. She started to reach for the pair of sneakers in Carol’s left hand but Monica bounced up onto her knees to snatch them away before she could even touch them. 

“That was a test Mommy,” she said, her little braids swinging around her head. “These ones don’t match.” 

Maria smiled and playfully tugged on the end of a braid. “What would I do without you, baby?” 

Monica giggled and climbed onto Carol’s back to give Maria room to sit down. 

“She’d probably dress like a clown,” Carol teased, sending Monica into a fit of giggles. 

Maria narrowed her eyes at the two of them. “Okay, just for that I’m gonna call and cancel the pizza you ordered the two of you.” 

Monica gasped and launched herself into Maria’s arms. 

“I was just kidding!” 

“I wasn’t,” Carol said with a wink. 

Maria just rolled her eyes playfully and slid on her shoes. She stood from the bed and walked back over to the mirror, smoothing her hands down her skirt and playing with her bangs some more. 

Carol rolled off of the bed and walked up behind her in the mirror. 

“You look great,” she said, giving Maria’s arm a light squeeze. “What’s his name isn’t going to know what hit him.” 

“Thanks.” 

“Any time.” Carol bumped her hip against Maria’s and pointed at the clock on her dresser. “You’re going to be late if you don’t get out of here.” 

One look at the clock seemed to do the trick. Maria quickly grabbed the ring and bracelet from the dresser and hurried out of the room. Carol went to the bed and let Monica scramble up her back and carried her down the stairs piggyback style. Maria stood in the foyer, her jacket over one arm, digging through her purse. 

“The pizza should be here in a half hour,” Maria said, looking up at Carol. She looked calmer than she had upstairs. “I shouldn’t be out too late.” 

“Don’t worry about us,” Carol said. 

“Alright.” Maria let out a breath and walked over to kiss both of their foreheads. “I’ll see you later.” 

“Bye, Mommy,” Monica said, waving as Maria left. 

Maria blew her a kiss and then she was gone. 

Monica slid down Carol’s back and ran to watch Maria’s car pull out of the driveway and disappear down the road. When she turned around, her face crumpled a little as she looked up at Carol. Panic gripped Carol for a moment. Despite being there since Monica was born, Carol still had a little freak out when it was just the two of them. But she pulled herself together and went to Monica.  

“Hey, it’s okay,” she said, kneeling down and opening her arms to her. 

Monica hurried over and clung to Carol. She felt a wet spot beginning to for on her shoulder and pulled back to look Monica in the eye. 

“Your mom is gonna be back before you know it. And I have so much fun planned for us that you won’t even have time to miss her.” 

Monica sniffled a little but she smiled just a tiny bit. Carol took that as a good sign. 

“Like what?” 

“Well, I was thinking we could build the world’s biggest blanket fort in front of the TV.” 

Monica’s face lit up and Carol reached out to wipe the last of her tears from her cheeks. 

“Can we eat our pizza in it.” 

“Absolutely,” Carol nodded. “And I even bought stuff to make ice cream sundaes after dinner.” 

“You did?” 

Carol grinned and nodded, standing back up and holding out her hand for Monica. “Let’s get to work on that fort.” 

“Okay!” 

Monica happily took her hand and lead the way to the hall closet. 

* * *

The pizza arrived exactly when Maria said it would and by that time Carol and Monica had succeeded in using every blanket pillow and a few towels to cover the entire living room. They were in the middle of a game of fort tag, which Carol was desperately losing, when the doorbell rang.

“Dinner time, Lieutenant Trouble,” Carol announced once she’d gotten the pizza on plates and found some cups with lids for their juice.  

It took some maneuvering, but she got everything into the fort and set up their dinner on the coffee table. 

“Did you pick a movie?” 

Monica nodded and held up the case for Jungle Book. 

“Excellent choice,” Carol nodded her approval and crawled over to press play on the VCR. 

She was certain one wrong look and that tape would shatter as many times as Monica watched it. Carol heard the songs in her sleep, but if Monica wanted to watch it then that’s what they’d do. 

Monica sat with her arm wrapped around Carol’s and ate one handed. 

“Auntie Carol?” 

“Yeah?”

“What’s a date?” 

“Uh,” she said dumbly, chewing the pizza she had in her mouth slowly.

They’d already explained that Maria was going to go out with a friend, but they’d left out the romantic nature of the outing for obvious reasons. But Monica was a curious child and she should have expected her to ask more questions. 

“It’s when two people hang out together because they like each other.” 

Carol watched Monica take a bite of her pizza, her little brows furrowed seriously. 

“Like when you and Mommy do stuff and I get to play with Lena or Sarah or Tia?” she asked after she’d taken a long drink of juice. 

Carol couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Not quite, kid.” 

“Why not?” Monica asked. “Don’t you like Mommy?” 

“Yeah, of course.” More than she liked to admit, even to herself, most days. 

“Then how come you didn’t go on a date?” 

“Because your mom and I love each other, but we’re just friends. A date is for when you want to be more than friends.” 

“Best friends?” 

“Sure,” Carol laughed and took another bite of pizza. 

Monica looked like she was going to ask more questions, but she was saved from answering anymore by Monica’s favorite part of the movie started. 

“Dance with me!” she demanded, tugging on Carol’s shirt. 

Carol smiled and crawled after her. They were hunched over on their knees, but they gave it their all, collapsing into a heap together in front of the TV. 

“Can we watch that part again?” 

“Yes,” Carol said reaching for the VCR. “But only once.” 

“Fine.” 

* * *

Carol was struggling to keep her eyes open. Monica was down for the count, had been since they started the movie currently flickering on the TV. Maria still wasn’t home, not that it was late, Carol just wanted to hear everything when she did. But she was losing the battle with sleep.

She must have dozed off at some point because when she opened her eyes again the credits were rolling. She heard footsteps coming from the foyer and realized what had woken her up.

“What did you do to my living room?

“It’s the world’s biggest fort,” Carol whispered, afraid to wake up Monica. 

“Where are you?” Maria whispered back. 

“Duck under the blue towel and make a right at the coffee table,” Carol instructed. 

She heard the sound of shoes hitting the floor before the sheets overhead shook a little. Maria popped her head in the sheet separating the little TV tent they made from the tunnel at the living room doorway. 

“How long did this take to build?” she asked, crawling in all the way in. 

Carol shrugged. “Not as long as I thought it would.”

Maria settled next to Carol, stretched out on her side. Carol caught the soft smile on her lips as she caught sight of Monica tucked into her sleeping bag and it made her heart flutter. 

“How was she?” 

“A little teary at first, but Auntie Carol came to the rescue.” 

Maria let out a sigh of relief. “Good.” 

“You weren’t worried about us, were you?” 

“Only a little.” 

She sighed and rolled onto her back, her head propped up on the edge of Carol’s pillow. Carol nudged her with her elbow. 

“How’d it go?” 

“I had fun,” Maria answered and Carol felt her shrug against her arm. 

“And?” 

“He asked me out again.” 

Carol swallowed the lump in her throat. She playfully bumped Maria’s shoulder. 

“I told you you had nothing to worry about.” 

“You were right,” Maria muttered. 

Carol smirked. “I’m sorry what did you say, I didn’t quite catch that.” 

“You heard me.” 

“Are you going to sleep down here with us?” 

“Did you take the comforter off my bed?” 

“Most definitely,” Carol said with a laugh. 

“Then I’ll go get my sleeping bag.” She sighed and sat back up. 

Carol watched her crawl back through the sheets and only let her smile falter only when she heard footsteps on the stairs.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday morning Carol and Maria were up bright and early to get to base. Lawson had something new for them and they didn’t want to waste any time. They took Maria’s car because Carol’s needed some serious work before it would be road ready again. 

“You never told me how it went,” Carol said suddenly. 

She watched Maria from the passenger’s seat. Her hands tightened around the steering wheel and she bit her bottom lip. 

“It went okay,” she said eventually. 

Carol raised an eyebrow. “Just okay?” 

Maria only shrugged. 

“I thought you said you had fun,” Carol pointed out. That was all Maria had to say now that she thought about it. 

“I did.” 

“And you agreed to go on another one?” 

Maria nodded, pointedly staring at the road ahead of them.

Carol straightened a little in her seat, tilting her head to one side. 

“Then what’s the problem?” 

“I don’t have a problem,” Maria said. 

“You can’t lie to me, we’ve known each other too long. What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing,” she said, glancing over at Carol. “I don’t know. I can’t explain it.” 

“Try.” 

Maria blew out a breath and shook her head. “Why are you so bent on this anyway? Maybe we should find you a date.” 

Carol sat back and shook her head. 

“No thanks,” Carol said. “I’m perfectly happy the way things are.” 

“Okay then.” 

The silence that filled the car wasn’t exactly awkward, but a little tense. Carol looked out the window, watching the desert scenery go by. She tapped her fingers in time with the song playing quietly on the radio. 

“What do you think Lawson’s cooked up for us this time?” she asked. 

She saw Maria relax and smile. “I don’t know, but she’s working on something big.” 

The tension in the car dissipated and Carol breathed a sigh of relief, happy to change the subject. 

* * *

“How come Mommy’s going on another date?”

The question came a lot sooner this time around. 

“Do you remember what I told you last week?” 

Monica shook her head, happily licking the popsicle in her hand. Instead of staying home like last time, Carol decided to take Monica to the nearby park. The ice cream truck had come around not too long ago and Carol couldn’t resist. She took a bite of her own ice cream sandwich before answering. 

“When you like someone, but you’re not really sure, but you want to find out, you keep going on dates.” 

She watched Monica’s little brow furrow before she shook her head. 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” she decided and went back to her popsicle.

“I know, kiddo.” Carol chuckled, poking her side. “But that’s how it works.” 

Monica giggled and scooted out of reach.  

“Have you ever been on a date, Auntie Carol?” she asked, finishing her popsicle. 

Carol felt her cheeks warm as a montage of her disastrous attempts at dating played in her head. It never ended well. 

“A few,” she answered finally. “But nothing ever stuck.” 

“I think you and Mommy should go on a date,” Monica said matter of factly. 

Carol almost choked on the last bite of her ice cream. 

“Why do you think that?” she asked once she could breathe again. 

Monica just shrugged. 

“Just cause.” 

“Whatever you say, kid.” Carol laughed, pulling on one of her braids. 

* * *

Monica was still awake, barely, when Maria got home. She and Carol were curled up together on the couch, Jungle Book playing on the TV.

“Mommy,” she squealed and leapt from Carol’s lap, straight into Maria’s open arms. “How was your date?” 

“It was fun, but I’m glad to be back home with you two,” she said, dropping heavily onto the couch next to Carol. 

“What’d you do this time?” Carol asked. 

“We had an early dinner and then he took me to the new exhibit at the museum,” she said, leaning her head against Carol’s shoulder. 

Carol held her breath, warmth shooting down her arm and settling in her stomach. She only relaxed again when Monica kicked out her feet and plopped them into Carol’s lap. Carol tickled her toes sending her squirming all over the place. Maria joined in, tickling her sides until she was laughing hysterically. 

“No fair,” she cried, rolling out of their laps. 

“Nice work,” Carol joked, holding her hand up for a high five, which Maria immediately reciprocated.

Monica stuck her tongue out at them, but crawled back up into Maria’s lap. 

“Mommy?” she asked softly. 

“Yes baby?” 

“When can we meet your date?” 

Carol watched Maria’s eyes go wide for a moment before she looked over at her. Carol swallowed around the lump forming in her throat and shrugged. It’s all she could do. 

“Maybe next time,” she said and kissed the top of Monica’s head. 

Monica seemed satisfied and turned her attention back to the movie on the TV. Maria looked back at Carol and let out a short breath, clearly relieved that her usually curious child let it go so easily. Carol just smiled and turned back to the movie. 

A few seconds later Maria laid her head back on Carol’s shoulder and the warmth in her stomach returned. 

* * *

Next time turned into almost a month later and several more Saturday nights spent with Monica trying to come up with ways to keep the five year old entertained until bedtime.

“You know you don’t have to leave, right?” Maria asked, glancing over her shoulder at Carol from the stove. “It’s not a secret you live here too.” 

“I don’t want to be a third wheel,” Carol argued from her spot at the table. “It shouldn’t be hard to find something to do.” 

“Do you want me to save you a plate at least?” 

“What are you making?” 

“Tacos,” Maria said as she sprinkled spices into the pan on the stove. 

“In that case, I might just hang around.” Carol jokes, but she had no intention of sticking around after he got there.  

“I’ll save you some,” Maria promised, turning back to the stove. 

They fell into a short silence, the only sound in the room the sizzling from the frying pan. 

“Dinner at home,” Carol said, tapping her fingers against the table. “Sounds like you’re getting serious.” 

Maria didn’t say anything, just continued to stir the meat in the pan. 

“Going out is expensive,” she said. “It’s not a big deal.” 

“Keeping it casual,” Carol said with a nod. 

“Exactly.” 

The silence that they fell into felt tense, but Carol didn’t know how to fix that. It seemed like whenever she brought up George, Maria more or less shut down. It hurt, she wouldn’t lie, but she understood. Carol guessed Maria might have thought she was rubbing it in her face. Carol didn’t mind though, she just wanted Maria to be happy. 

“Well,” Carol said and stood up. “There is a chicken wing special with my name on it.”

Maria turned around with a smile, spatula still in hand. “Have fun, make good choices.” 

Carol smirked and rounded the counter to plant a kiss on Maria’s cheek. 

“I’ll try my best,” she said and headed to find Monica to say goodbye before she left. 

* * *

The cab pulled up in front of Maria’s house and Carol spilled out of it after paying the driver. The world felt like it was spinning as her feet hit the ground and she stood still until it stopped. She hadn’t planned on drinking at all that night, but she started thinking about Maria and George and Monica having dinner together and she was quick to take advantage of happy hour.

She shuffled up the front steps and fumbled with her keys for a moment before she got the front door open. The house was quiet, or quiet enough for Carol not to hear over the slight ringing in her ears. She started to head up the stairs, but turned and made a detour to the kitchen for some water.

Carol froze as she rounded the corner to the kitchen. Maria and George were standing side by side at the sink, doing dishes. Carol watched George lean in and Maria kiss him. 

Carol’s stomach churned and the room started spinning again. She stumbled a step and bumped into the wall. A picture frame shook behind her and she turned to keep it from falling to the ground. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Maria practically jump away from George and drop the dish rag on the counter. 

“Carol?” 

Carol took a moment to gather her bearings and plastered on a smile before she turned around. 

“Hey,” she said, sounding more drunk than she would have liked, but it was too late to turn back now. “Sorry to interrupt.” 

Maria’s brow was wrinkled as she approached Carol. “Are you drunk?” 

Carol shrugged and swayed in place. 

“Maybe.” 

“I thought you said you were going to get wings?” she asked, taking Carol’s cheeks between her hands. 

Carol slapped her hands away. “I did, and a few couple margaritas.” 

“Let’s get you upstairs.”

She started to steer Carol toward the stairs, but Carol shook her head. “Don’t let me ruin your date, I’m fine.” 

Maria gave her a look like she wanted to argue, but Carol put a hand on her shoulder. 

“I’m fine,” she whispered and looked over Maria’s shoulder to George who was watching them. “Nice to meet you by the way.” 

He waved at her and Carol turned on her heel and hurried up the stairs. She closed herself in the bathroom and when the door was locked behind her did the tears start to flow.


	4. Chapter 4

“What’s on your mind, Ace?” 

Carol squinted against the early morning sun and looked down to see Lawson watching her. She startled a little; she hadn’t heard her walk up. 

“It’s nothing,” she said, shaking her head.

“I’m all ears. What’s got your head in the clouds?”

Carol smiled softly. “My head’s always in the clouds, Doc.” 

“But there’s something else on your mind.” 

Carol sighed and scuffed her boot against the concrete. She said it with such certainty that it made her heart beat faster. She’d have to do a better job shoving all this down. 

“Have you ever had feelings for someone, but you knew it wouldn’t work out,” she said, feeling silly as the words left her mouth. 

“How do you know it won’t work out?” Lawson asked. 

Carol chuckled humorlessly and looked back up at the sky. It was going to be a beautiful day, clear sky’s and almost no wind. The perfect day for flying. 

“I just know,” she said, looking back at Lawson. 

Lawson nudged her with her elbow. “You never know until you try, Ace.” 

The sound of a car approaching halted anything she was about to say. Maria parked her car and walked over to them. 

“I was starting to think you got lost,” Carol teased once she was in earshot. 

“You got lucky,” Maria huffed, crossing her arms as she stopped beside Carol. “That car came out of know.” 

“I see, when you win, it’s because your car is superior. But when I do it, I got lucky?” 

Maria bumped her shoulder against hers and Carol couldn’t help the smile that spread over her lips. 

“I’ll just have to kick your butt tomorrow.” 

“We’ll see about that,” Carol smirked and bumped her back. 

She looked over and saw Lawson watching their exchange with a knowing grin on her face. Carol’s cheeks warmed and she was sure if she could see her face, it would be bright red. She ducked her head and cleared her throat, staring pointedly at her boots. 

She heard Lawson chuckle softly and pat her shoulder as she said. “You two can settle that later, I think you’re going to like what I’ve got for you today.” 

* * *

“I needed this,” Maria sighed, clinking her glass against Carol’s.

“Says the woman who’s been out on a date every week this month,” Carol teased, taking a sip of her beer. 

Maria rolled her eyes and kicked Carol’s shin. 

“Yeah, well, I don’t think that’s going to be happening again anytime soon.” She said. 

“What are you talking about?” Carol asked, her brow furrowed. 

Maria shook her head, setting her glass back on the table without drinking any. 

“I don’t think it’s going to work out,” she said with a shrug, moving the glass around the table. 

A small smile spread over her lips involuntarily and she brought her glass to her lips to hide it. She felt awful, but that didn’t stop the giddy feeling forming in her stomach. 

“At least you can say you tried,” she offered, reaching across the table for Maria’s hand. 

Maria turned her hand over and squeezed her fingers before pulling it away. 

“Yeah,” she muttered and lifted her glass to her lips. 

They sat in silence together for a long time. Monica was sleeping over at Maria’s parents so they had all night to just sit and drink. It seemed like Maria was content to do just that. Despite Carol’s attempts to try and cheer her up, Maria only continued sit and sulk. After her sixth beer,  Carol decided enough was enough. 

“Come on,” she said, sliding out of the booth and holding out a hand for Maria to take. “I think it’s time to head home.” 

Maria wrinkled her nose, but nodded her head, taking Carol’s hand and allowing her to pull her out of the booth. She wobbled a little once she was on her feet, but Carol held her steady. 

* * *

Maria was a little better on her feet by the time they got home. The house always felt quieter when Monica wasn’t around and their shuffling footsteps echoed off the walls. Carol listened to Maria’s footsteps disappear around the corner as she locked the door and kicked off her boots. 

The sound of music drifted through the empty house and Carol followed it into the kitchen. She smiled at what she found. Maria had turned on the radio sitting on the window sill. It was already tuned to their favorite station, and this late at night there weren’t many commercials and the song playing changed to one of their favorites. 

Carol stood in the doorway, just watching Maria sway from her spot in front of the open refrigerator. She closed it and opened the freezer instead, pulling out the ice cream Carol just bought. 

“That’s mine,” she said, pushing away from the door frame.

Maria glanced over her shoulder. “I’ll buy you a new one.” 

“That’s okay,” Carol shrugged and leaned against the counter where Maria was pulling two bowls out of the cupboard. “I’m just glad to see you in a better mood. Wanna talk about it?” 

“Not really,” she said, eating a spoonful. 

“I’m here, if you change your mind.” 

Maria smiled as she slid one of the bowels over to her. 

“I knew there was a reason I kept you around,” she said with a wink. 

Carol chuckled and took a bite of her ice cream, watching Maria do the same. 

The song on the radio switched, this time to a slower song. Carol recognized it as one of Maria’s favorites, but she didn’t know it very well. Maria set down her bowel and tugged on Carol’s sleeve. 

Carol chuckled. “What are you doing?” 

“Dance with me,” she said, pulling Carol toward the middle of the floor. 

“You’re drunk, and my ice cream is going to melt.” 

Maria pulled again and this time she was helpless to follow. Maria slid an arm around her waist and threaded their fingers together with the other. Carol felt like she might hyperventilate being this close, but Maria laid her head on her shoulder and she let herself sink into the moment. 

Don’t overthink it, she thought to herself. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against Maria’s, swaying softly to the music. 

* * *

“So you’re telling me that Mommy isn’t going on any more dates,” Monica asked. 

They were sitting on the front porch after being kicked out by Maria for playing tag inside. Monica asked her if they were going to hang out, just the two of them, again that weekend and Carol couldn’t lie. 

“At least for right now.” 

“Good,” Monica said. “I like when it’s just us three.” 

Carol smiled softly. “Me too.” 

Suddenly, with a gasp, Monica stood up on the step. 

“I got an idea.” She tugged insistently on Carol’s sleeve. “Come on.” 

“What kind of idea?” Carol asked, allowing Monica to pull her up and lead her around the house. “Where are we going?” 

“You’ll see,” she said a sly smile on her face. 

She pulled her along until they came to a patch of flowers, right on the edge of the property. She let go of Carol’s hand and started picking the biggest and brightest ones she could find. 

“You have to pick some too,” she said, with an exhausted sigh that sounded just like her mother’s. 

Carol easily complied, handing over her picks for Monica to either veto or add to the bunch in her hand. After about ten minutes, they had a pretty decent bouquet of flowers that Carol tied together with some weeds. 

“It’s beautiful,” she complimented, handing them back to Monica. 

But she just shook her head and pushed them away. 

“You have to give them to Mommy,” she said, putting her hands on her hips. 

“Why me?” 

“Because I said so.” 

Carol just laughed and held onto the flowers. “Okay, Lieutenant Trouble, whatever you say. We should probably go back inside before she comes looking for us.” 

“Last one there’s a rotten egg,” Monica shouted before taking off toward the house. 

Carol was right behind, but had no chance against Monica’s head start and quick feet. Monica was already in the house by the time Carol made it back.

“I won,” she said, smug, from her spot at the table. 

“What took you so long?” Maria asked, stirring something in a pot on the stove that smelled amazing. “What’s that?” she raised an eyebrow, pointing at the flowers in her hand. 

“Oh, uh, apparently I’m supposed to give them to you,” she said, rubbing the back of her neck as she handed them to Maria. 

Maria looked at them cautiously for a moment before setting down her spoon and taking the makeshift bouquet. She turned it over in her hands a few times with a soft smile on her lips. 

“It’s beautiful,” she finally said, sitting them in the sink. “Thank you.” 

To Carol’s surprise, she rounded the counter to plant a kiss on her cheek. Carol’s heart thumped in her chest and she closed her eyes. When she opened them again, Maria had returned to the stove and she could hear Monica giggling from the table. Carol blinked a few times and got her breathing back under control. 

“What’s so funny?” she asked, taking a seat across from Monica. 

“Nothing,” she answered, looking far too pleased with herself for Carol’s liking. 

* * *

“Want some help?” Carol asked as she passed Maria’s room. Her bed was covered in piles of laundry and there were still two more unfolded baskets on the floor beside her bed. 

Maria looked up from folding a pair of Monica’s pajamas. 

She shrugged. “Sure.” 

Carol drifted into the room and hopped onto Maria’s bed in the only open space beside her. 

“How does one child go through this many clothes?” she asked pulling one of the baskets toward her. 

Maria just shook her head. “I don’t know, but don’t think I didn’t notice your stuff mixed in.” 

“I have no idea how they got there.” 

“Sure you don’t,” Maria said, tossing one of Carol’s t-shirts at her face. 

They folded together in silence, a movie playing quietly on the TV in the corner. With two of them, it didn’t take long to get through the remaining baskets. after it was all sorted back into baskets to be put away in the morning, Maria and Carol laid sleepily watching the end of the movie. 

Carol froze when she felt a warm weight along her side. She glanced down to see Maria had shifted over, right up against Carol, her head resting against her shoulder. She relaxed after a few seconds, but remained almost painfully aware of every minute movement and breath she took. 

By the time the movie ended, Carol could feel the sweat collecting under her arms and down her back. She needed to get out of there before she completely overheated and made an even bigger fool of herself than she already had. But it didn’t look like Maria was going anywhere any time soon. 

“I think I should head to bed,” she said, making a big show of yawning and stretching her arms. 

“Or you could just stay here,” Maria muttered, propping her head up in her hand to look down at Carol. 

Carol blinked a few times, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She would love nothing more than to spend the night cuddled up beside Maria, but she didn’t trust herself not to just blurt everything out. She couldn’t, not if she wanted to preserve the friendship they already have. 

“How would I sleep with all the snoring,” she teased, her smile just a little too forced. 

She watched Maria narrow her eyes before giving her a shove. Carol laughed and clung to the sheets as Maria pushed her again, this time succeeding in getting her over the edge. Maria laughed and Carol couldn’t help but join her, standing and brushing off her pants. 

“You also talk in your sleep,” she said and narrowly avoided the pillow Maria threw at her head. 

“Get out,” Maria said, pointing at the door.  

* * *

“What is wrong with you?” Carol growled as she paced up and down the path to the front porch. 

She ran her fingers through her hair, tugging at the ends as she kicked at the dirt. The cool night air was doing wonders for her overheated skin, but the longer she thought about it, the more embarrassed she got about how she reacted upstairs. 

She’d fallen asleep with Maria countless times without any issues. Why, all of a sudden, could she not spend ten minutes with her best friend without feeling like she might spontaneously combust? 

Maybe she just needed some time away. Maybe living with Maria hadn’t been a good idea. It had only been a few months, she could find another place nearby and everything would go back to normal. The thought of that alone made her heart sink into her stomach, but what else was she supposed to do. 

“What are you doing out here?” 

Carol stopped and turned around to see Maria standing on the porch in her robe. Her arms were crossed over her chest and her eyes were wide with concern. 

“I just needed some air,” Carol said, blowing out a breath. “Did I wake you up?” 

Maria shook her head. “I was just making sure the doors were locked and saw you out here pacing.” She paused, walking down the steps still staring at Carol. “Are you sure you’re okay?” 

Carol nodded, running her fingers through her hair again. 

“I’m fine,” she assured her. “I promise.” 

“Come on, Danvers,” Maria sighed, closing the short distance between them. “I know when you’re lying to me.” 

Carol ducked her head and kicked at the dirt, her stomach twisting uncomfortably. 

“It’s nothing,” she said with a sigh. “I’m figuring it out.” 

“You’d tell me if it was something serious, right?” Maria asked, reaching out to touch Carol’s arm. 

Carol nodded without hesitation. “Of course.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I hope you all have enjoyed this story as much as I have :D

“Auntie Carol, are you in here?” 

Carol looked up from the newspaper spread out over the kitchen table and quickly tried to fold them back up and tuck them out of sight, but Monica bounded around the corner before she could. 

“What are you doing?” she asked, walking around the table to stand next to Carol. 

“Nothing,” she lied, pulling Monica into her lap. 

“What do these circles mean?” 

“Those are apartments,” Carol explained, turning the paper over to the colorful comics section. 

“Why do you need a apartment?” Monica asked, running her finger over the drawing of Garfield. “Don’t you like living with me and Mommy?” 

Carol sighed and closed her eyes. She couldn’t lie to Monica, but she didn’t want to break her little heart. 

“I love it,” she said, hugging Monica close. “But I think it might be better for everyone if I go back to living on my own.” 

Monica looked up at her, her bottom lip poking out. “Do you promise to visit all the time?” 

Carol smiled sadly. “I’d be here so much you wouldn’t have time to miss me. I promise.” 

“Do you pinkie promise?” 

“I pinkie promise,” Carol said, hooking her pinkie around Monica’s. 

* * *

“What the hell did you say to Monica?” 

Carol looked away from the movie she was watching to see Maria standing at the bottom of the stairs with her hands on her hips. 

“About what?” Carol asked, sitting up a little straighter on the couch. 

“She seems to think that your planning on moving out tonight,” Maria said, moving to stand in front of the TV. “Care to explain?” 

Carol shook her head. “I’d rather not.” 

“Were you looking at apartments?” 

Carol sighed and turned off the TV. “I was.” 

“Was it something I said?” Maria asked, dropping her arms against her side. 

Her eyes searched Carol’s face, no doubt trying to make sense of all of this, but Carol looked away. She could see the hurt Maria was trying to hide and it tore her apart knowing that she was the one causing it. 

“It doesn’t have anything to do with you,” Carol said, hoping that would lessen the blow a little. “I just think it would be best if I went back to living on my own.” 

Maria bit her bottom lip and walked over to drop into the armchair next to the couch. 

“How long have you been thinking about leaving?” she asked. 

“Only a couple weeks,” Carol told her honestly. “And it’s not like I won’t still be around. Things will just go back to the way things were.” 

“You mean when you were sleeping on my couch every other night and had enough clothes here to fill your own closet?” 

Maria shook her head and leaned forward to rest her elbows against her knees. 

“Are you sure there’s nothing else going on?” she asked. 

“Yes.” 

She felt Maria’s eyes on her, but she couldn’t make herself face her. What she was doing was going to be better for them in the long run, but it still hurt like hell. 

She heard Maria sigh and stand up from the chair. 

“Okay.” 

* * *

“I ruined everything,” Carol sighed, looking up at the clear sky. 

It had been almost two weeks since Maria found out she was planning on moving out. Things were awkward around the house between the two of them, like they were walking on eggshells around each other. Monica clung to her like she was afraid if she left her too long, Carol wouldn’t be there. And she only had herself to blame. 

“What did you ruin?” Lawson asked, looking up from the plans spread over her lab table. 

“Everything,” Carol sighed, dropping into the stool across from her. 

Lawson chuckled. “I don’t think that’s necessarily true.” 

“But I did and I don’t know how to fix it.” 

“Are you talking about living with Maria?” 

Carol narrowed her eyes. “How did you know about that?” 

“Oh please, the two of you couldn’t be any more obvious if you tried,” Lawson said with a laugh. “But I could have told you it wasn’t going to work, not unless the two of you got your heads out of your asses.” 

“Excuse me?” 

“Come on, Ace, I thought you were smarter than that,” she said, going back to her plans. 

Carol looked around to make sure they wouldn’t be overheard before sliding off the stool and walking around to stand beside Lawson. 

“It would never work,” she whispered. 

“You’re going to do what you think is best no matter what I tell you,” she said with a sigh. “I don’t think things are as one sided as you think, just be honest. With yourself and with her.” 

Carol wrinkled her brow. “What?” 

Lawson opened her mouth to say something else, but was interrupted by the door to her lab opening and Maria walking in. Carol drifted back to her stool, watching Maria jog in, slightly out of breath. 

“Sorry I’m late,” she said, barely sparing a glance at Carol. 

Lawson shook her head and straightened up, smiling at Maria. 

“You’re right on time, let me show you girls what I’ve been working on.” 

* * *

The knock on her door came as a surprise.

Carol had taken to shutting herself in her room after dinner every night. It was the coward’s way out, she knew that, but she needed time to figure everything out without destroying the best friendship she’d ever had. 

“Come in,” she called, sitting up in bed. 

Maria poked her head in with a small smile. “You haven’t seen Monica’s soccer cleats have you?”

“Last time I saw them they were by the back door,” Carol answered. 

“Okay,” Maria nodded, already backing out. “Thanks.” 

“Wait,” she all but yelled before the door could close all the way. 

Maria opened the door again, this time stepping into the room. “Yeah?” 

“Can we talk?” 

“Sure,” she said, closing the door behind her. “What’s up?” 

“I’m sorry,” Carol said with a sigh. “I didn’t mean to drop that bomb on you like that.” 

“Telling the five year old probably wasn’t a good idea then,” she said with a chuckle. 

“In my defense she forced it out of me.” 

Maria just laughed and leaned back against the door. The tension that had settled over them in the last couple weeks lifted, if only for this moment and it felt like a huge weight lifted off her chest. 

In the last few days she’d given a lot of thought to what Lawson had said about getting her head out of her ass. She realized how stupid she was being. Carol Danvers didn’t run from her problems, she faced them head on, consequences be damned. The reward outweighed the risk, she just had to take the first step. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

Maria pushed off the door, moving to sit at the end of Carol’s bed. “Anything.”  

Carol swallowed and looked down at her hands. 

“Have you ever thought about what it would be like if you and I, were um, more than friends?” she asked, stumbling over her words. 

“You mean more than we already are?” Maria asked, nudging Carol’s leg. 

“I mean if you and I started dating,” Carol said firmly. 

“I’ve thought about it,” Maria admitted, looking away from Carol. 

“You have? Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Maria smiled softly. “Why didn’t you?” 

Carol sat back, her brow wrinkling. Would it have been that easy? 

“I didn’t want to ruin what we’ve got if you didn’t feel the same. I love you too much to not have you in my life.” 

“Even if it meant just being friends,” Carol finished for her, a laugh of disbelief bubbling out of her. “We really are two peas in a pod.” 

“That’s why you wanted to leave, wasn’t it?” Maria asked. 

“I thought if we didn’t live under the same roof, it would be easier to ignore.”

“Look how that worked out for you,” Maria teased. 

“Live and learn, I guess.” 

Silence fell over them and Maria laid back on Carol’s bed, her shirt riding up over her stomach. Carol leaned forward and stretched out beside her, their faces inches apart. 

“What do we do now?” Maria asked, her eyes flicking down to Carol’s lips. 

“I want to do this right,” Carol said, smirking over at her. “Let me take you on a real date.” 

“Okay,” Maria whispered, rolling over so that she was hovering over Carol. “But there is one thing I’d like first.” 

“Yeah?” Carol asked, shivering in anticipation. “What’s that?” 

“Kiss me,” she asked, leaning down until their noses were touching. 

Carol smiled, dropping her hand to the small of Maria’s back. 

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

Maria closed the distance between them, pressing her lips against Carol’s, softly at first but growing more confident when Carol parted her lips. Maria pulled away after a few moments, panting slightly as she pushed Carol’s hair away from her forehead. 

“Worth the wait?” Carol asked, raising her eyebrows. 

“Oh yeah,” Maria nodded, leaning down again. 

* * *

A few weeks later...

“I thought you said Mommy wasn’t going on any more dates?” Monica whined as Carol helped her stuff her favorite blanket into her backpack. 

“This one’s different,” Carol said zipping up the bag. 

Monica turned around and Carol helped her slide the bag onto her back. 

“Why do I have to go to Gramma and Papa’s? Why can’t I stay here with you?” 

“Because I’ve got a date too.” 

Monica threw her head back with a groan. “Not you too.” 

Carol couldn’t help but chuckle as she waited by the door with her. She patted Monica’s shoulder and bit her bottom lip. They’d agreed to keep this thing between them a secret from Monica while they were figuring everything out. But Carol wanted to spill the beans right then and there. 

“I thought you liked your sleepovers with your grandparents,” Carol asked. 

“I do, but I wanna build another fort.” 

“How about you and I recreate the world’s biggest fort when you come back home tomorrow?” 

Her eyes lit up and she bounced from foot to foot. “Really?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Are you two ready to go?” 

Carol turned to see Maria coming down the stairs. She looked absolutely gorgeous and Carol felt her heart rate pick up slightly. To think she almost missed her chance because she’d been too afraid of screwing everything up. She’d never make that mistake again. 

“I think so,” Carol answered. 

“Mommy you look like a princess.” 

“Thank you baby,” Maria grinned. “Why don’t you head out to the car?” 

“Okay,” she said and headed out the front door. 

“She’s right you know,” Carol said once Monica was outside.

She took Maria’s hand and pulled her close, sliding her arm around her waist. 

“You look amazing.” 

Maria smiled and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Carol’s ear. 

“You clean up nicely yourself.” 

“Gee thanks,” Carol laughed, pressing her forehead against Maria’s. “You know I’d much rather stay home and make out on the couch again.” 

Maria shook her head. “That’s not going to work again. You were the one that wanted to go on a “real date” in the first place.” 

“You’re right,” Carol conceded, stealing a quick peck from Maria’s lips. “Can you blame me for wanting to keep you all to myself?” 

“Flattery will get you everywhere Captain Danvers,” Maria said, pinching Carol’s side to make her squirm. “But you’ll have to buy me dinner first.” 

“I see how it is,” Carol teased, kissing her again just because she could. 

“Let’s go before she comes looking for us.” 

Maria pulled away, but held on to Carol’s hand, lacing their fingers together. Carol smiled, a warmth spreading through her that hadn’t seemed to dull since the first night she’d kissed Maria. She brought their linked hands up to her lips and kissed the back of Maria’s hand. 

“She’s going to figure it out before we’re ready to tell her regardless,” Carol pointed out, following Maria out the door. 

“Maybe I want to keep you all to myself, too.” she whispered in her ear when the got to the car. “For just a little longer.” 

Carol slid into the passenger’s seat and Monica poked her head up from the back seat. 

“Were you and Mommy holding hands?” she asked looking at Carol with raised eyebrows. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Carol smirked, winking over at Maria as she backed out of the driveway. 

“You guys are weird.” She huffed leaning back against the seat. 


End file.
